<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early One Morning by YellowPencils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824209">Early One Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils'>YellowPencils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille surprises Richard when she arrives to pick him up earlier than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Bordey/Richard Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early One Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camille knew she was early. She hadn't quite admitted it to herself, but the few minutes she spent alone with Richard when she went to pick him up in the mornings was the best part of her day.</p><p>Her particular favourites were those where she is in time to catch a glimpse of him wearing one of his seemingly endless pairs of stripy pyjamas. She had no idea why, but she did have rather a soft spot for them.</p><p>After wrapping up a case the night before, the whole team had been out for drinks, after which Camille had insisted on walking all the way back to the shack with him, despite his initial protests. They had managed to persuade him to have a couple of beers, which had seemed to relax him somewhat, and she had spent the entire walk debating with herself about trying to open up about something that had been on her mind, after realising that despite a few moments where he seemed to be on the verge of saying something, it was going to be up to her to initiate the conversation.</p><p>But she needed to find the right time, and the right way. Should she ask him for a quiet word and just sit and have a direct conversation? Should she ask him for dinner and get dressed up in her most cleavage-baring dress, letting that do the talking? Or should she just shout at him and tell him to wake up and open his eyes to what was going on right in front of his nose?</p><p>She had decided not to risk it, in the end. Although he might he be more responsive when on the verge of inebriation, not being a big drinker, she wouldn't be able to trust his response. For her own peace of mind if nothing else, he needed to be completely sober. That way, she was certain he wouldn't lie. The only people he could get away with lying to was suspects, but that was because it was usually part of a carefully-crafted master plan to uncover the culprit. She would see through it in a second and he knew it.</p><p>So, Camille had set her alarm an hour early. Partly so she could take the time to pay a bit more attention to what she looked like today. Although he wouldn't care - or probably even notice - the extra effort she had made, it would give her an extra confidence-boost, so would be worth it. The other reasons for the early alarm was giving her the time to psych herself up to actually go ahead with the conversation. Then she would have enough time left over to arrive at the shack earlier than usual, hopefully while he was having breakfast. She would be able to join him and jump into her chosen topic of conversation before he had time to excuse himself for whatever made-up reason.</p><p>As many good ideas, however, it didn't go as planned.</p><p>As usual, Camille jumped out of the car and walked straight into the shack. Although it had never yet been the case, Camille had always assumed that she would find the door locked if he wanted her to remain outside, so she never bothered knocking.</p><p>The shack was in total silence and there was no sign of Richard inside, so she made her way straight through, assuming he was sat at the table outside. When she didn't find him, however, she re-entered the shack and sat down to wait, thinking he must have wandered off somewhere.</p><p>She had just got up to check whether the kettle felt warm - maybe he had made a drink and wandered down the beach with it to phone his parents and debate the relative merits of VG Tops or whatever they were called, vs. a supermarket's own label - when she became aware of a small squeak of metal followed by a spray of water.</p><p>The shower, she realised, of course.</p><p>Camille wandered over to the bathroom door and stood staring at it. It wasn't that she was planning to walk in or anything, but she found the sound of the water splashing as he cleaned himself rather comforting.</p><p>The thought of him being naked at just the other side of the door wasn't exactly a terrible one, either.</p><p>Camille suddenly realised that Richard whistling a familiar tune - one that was played on the local radio station quite often. One that he had always claimed to hate, which made Camille smile, determined to tease him about it at the first possible opportunity.</p><p>As she heard more splashing, one thought led to another and Camille stood with her hands on her hips, contemplating her next move. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was also well aware that it was completely inappropriate and if she had read the signals wrong, could well spell the end of her job - and her career full stop.</p><p>"What do you think, Harry?" she whispered to the small lizard that had suddenly appeared on the floor in front of her, "Do I dare?"</p><p>She could have sworn that Harry nodded, and therefore felt compelled to continue with her outrageous plan.</p><p>Slowly, she began unfastening the buttons on her short-sleeved shirt, shrugging out of it and placing it on the chair nearby. Her shorts followed, then her black lace underwear. Before she could change her mind, she pushed open the bathroom door and walked in with her head held high.</p><p>*****</p><p>Richard became aware of a short blast of air - not cool, but at least a different kind of warm than what was already in the room. It took him a moment to process the fact that he was no longer alone in the small bathroom, and another one to understand why.</p><p>"<em>Camille?!</em>" he squeaked as his naked colleague appeared in front of him, putting his hands over his groin as he backed up against the tile wall, "What on Earth do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>Camille stepped into the shower, showing no sign of the nerves churning through her.</p><p>"I'm having a shower," she said as she picked up his shower gel and began to rub it into her breasts, smiling at Richard's obvious conflict between watching her and staring at the wall over her head.</p><p>There was silence for over two full minutes as each waited for the other to say something. Finally, Camille could stand it no longer.</p><p>"Move your hands," she instructed sharply, so sharply in fact that Richard obeyed before he had fully processed her words.</p><p>With wide eyes, Richard followed the top of Camille's head as she kneeled down in front of him.</p><p>"What are you...<em>oh!</em>" he gasped as her mouth landed on him, her tongue running over him and causing them both to sigh in pleasure.</p><p>It was, in fact, quite a while until either of them said any coherent words. There were moans and groans and grunts aplenty - much to Harry's confusion - but words only came much later, when they realised just how late for work they were and wondered whether it was worth even trying to think of an excuse.</p><p>One look at either of them and it was pretty obvious what they been up to. Some kinds of happiness just can't be hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>